ONE LAST WISH 1
by Adorabloodthirsty18
Summary: THIS A SOUL EATER THING,IF THIS IS BAD THAN GIVE ME A FEW POINTERS,OK DON'T BE MEAN.
1. Chapter 1

IT WAS A BRIGHT SPRING DAY,I HAD JUST MADE MY WAY INTO THE DWMA AND WAS ON MY WAY TO SHINIGAMI-KUN'S OFFICE BUT FIRST I NEEDED TO SEE UNCLE,MY NAME IS RU RED NILE FRANK STIEN,YOU JUST GUESS'D MY UNCLE IS FRANK STEIN. I STOPPED AT THE DOOR TO THE INFURMARY,KNOCKED AND OPEN IT "WASAP DOC,COOKING DUCK OR FOX,JOCK" I ALWAYS TEASE HIM THAT WAY,UNCLE S. LOOKED UP FROM HIS PAPERS AND SMILE "AH,IF IT AIN'T MY FAVORIET LIL'JOCKER,NEED ANITHYNG MY LIL' STOCKER?" SAID UNCLE,"NAW, JUST STOPPING BYE TO SAY HI,WHAT YA DOOOOING~" "NOTHING MUCH,I'LL BE DONE SOONE SO AS TO INTRODUCE YOU TO LORD DEATH,WAIT OUTSIDE IF YOU PLEASE,GET TO KNOW SOME FACES" "UGH,I WANNA SHEW THEM OF IS WHAT I WANT" I SAID AS I STEP OUT. THERE WERE SOOO MANY PIP'S,I FELT UNNEASY TO SEE THEM ALL /UGH,SWALLOE ME PLZ/ I THOUGHT **"LOOK OUT,ITS COMING AT YOU" **CAME, I TURN ONLY TO BE RAMMED BY A MOTORCICLE,I WAS STUCK ON THE WALL WILE THE THING KEEP'T MOWING ME AGAINST THE WALL "_**PIECE O'CRAP!"**_I YELLE'D BEFORE SLICING THE 'CICLE IN HAF WITH MY RED RUBY FAT BLADE HAND "_**MY MOTORCICLE! WHAT DID YOU DOOO!?"**_CAME THE VOICE,SOOTHIN AND COOL YET COLD AND FURIOS "HUH?" SUDDENLY AN' ALBINO WITH SILVER HAIR,CRIMSON RED EYE'S AND SHARP SHARK TEETH CAME RUNNING AT ME ALONG WITH A PALE YET CREAM SKIN GIRL WITH HONEY HAIR,FOREST BRIGHT EYE'S AND A BLACK COAT "**I ASK'D ****_WHAT DID YOU_**_ DO!?"_ OH NO,HE DID NOT JUST YELL AT ME SUDDENLY UNCLE CAME OUT "WHAT'S ALL THE ROCKOS?" HE ASK'D "**THIS SHITTY KID SHUST SLICED MY BIKE!" **UNCLE TURN TO ME,WORRIE IN HIS EYE'S /HER WE GO AGAIN/ "NO,I WASENT TRIENG TO _KILL _HIM UNCLE,THE BIKE JUST RAMMED ME,I HAD TO GET LOSE,'DIDNT THINK ANY ONE CARED" I SAID INNOCENTLY,AT THIS MY UNC'S SIGH'D IN RELIEF,HE LOOK AT THE GIRL "MAKA,HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" MAKA WAS HER NAME,WIERD HER PARENT'S MUST NOT LOVE HER INOFF "SORRY ,SOUL'S BIKE JUST WENT HEIWIRE" AT THIS I SPOKE "HUH,FUNNY HOW I GOT RAMMED BY A CAR, A BULL, A BUILDING AND AN AIRPLANE AND ALL THE OUNERS SAID THE SAME,MUST BE SPEDING" UNC'S, MAKA(STILL AN UGLY NAME) AND SOUL LOOKE'D AT ME "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SPEEDING'?" SAID UNC'S "WHAT I MEANT WA-" SOUL BARK'D AT ME BEFORE I COULD FINISH "**YOU ****_WILL _****PAI FOR THIS YOU KNOW" I** TURNED MY BROWN EYE'S TO HIM "UH,THIS JUST IN, A DUMB ASS HAS INVADID THE SCEAN WITH A BITCHY COMENT,POLICE OFFICER'S INVESTIGATE FUTHER NOTIS" AT THIS HE FUMMED,UNC'S DECIDED TO DRAG ME AWAY THERE AND THEN "BETTER GO TO LORD DEATH NOW SO HE CAN MEET YOU" I NODED BUT MY MIND AND HEART WERE BACK WITH THE INNCEDENT /_SO SOUL IS HIS NAME,I LIKE HIS FAISTINESS,GUESS I WONT BE SO BORED AFTER A'LL./ ~~~TO BE CONTINUED~~~_


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, sorry ch1 sucked so bad, no wait it was worse than that, any who I'm still going to continue it but better, I promise, if you don't feel like going back to ch 1 c**p just skip and read ch 2 and beyond, enjoy~

* * *

><p>As uncle Stein dragged me away from Soul and his weird sidekick, he asked me about what I meant.<p>

'' Well, uncle, truth be told, lots of things been going on down at Killdeer Town, lots of tech going wanks and such. I got hit a couple of times, tha's how I got my powers, yo.'' I explained, he paid out-most attention wile we walked, so I took the chance to ask.

''Soo, do ya know that soul kid?'' I ask sheepishly, uncle only looked at me. _Shoot he knew I was planning to get back at that baka._

''His name is Soul, that's all you need to know, I don't want you getting into anymore trouble.'' He concluded.

_S**t my one chance to get back and I wasent getting any info, God._

''Well, here we are.'' he said, I looked at the weird doors 'fore going in, when we reached the end of the long $$ corridore we were suddenly greeted by some talking skull in black hood.

''Hello, hello~ You must be Ru, welcome to my school~ I do hope that you are to all our expectations, now Ru, will you show me if your a Weapon or Mister?'' He said all in sing-sang.

_I kinda expected more from the Grim Reaper himself._

I showed him my Big red ruby blood blade (or for short, my Blood Storm) and he was impress.

''Ooooh~ How wonderful, you will make a great Death Weapon for sure, I mean it's not every day you get to see a Maldiuvoc live and in person, hohoooo~'' He said and then sent me with uncle to my 1st class.

The day went by and it was boring, I staid with uncle and some eye-patched girl, I forget her name, meh.

''Oh, Stein this is sooo wonderful~ were like a family, I'm the mommy, your the daddy and Ru's our baby boy, *_squeal*_~3'' she finished, ruining my hearing.

_I hope she ain't expecting me to call her ''Mommy'', ah hell no, I ain't even been here long and already someone wants to play house._

Uncle must have sensed my discomfort 'cause he excused me from the table to do my ritual ''Midnight walk''.

* * *

><p><em>In the park<em>

I sat in a bench, letting the night cool my mind and all of today's happenings, I liked this, some time for myself, no one to bug me, just..._bliss~_

_Scream_

I jolted from my sit and decided to investigate were it came from, I followed it back to the source but then I regretted my detective intuition.

There was a corpse covered in blood, a strange looking creature was holding a blue glowing orb and just..._**Ate it!**_

I gasp in horror but it gave me away, the strange monster turned to me, we locked eyes with each other, I saw something I did not want to see, he had no light in his eyes that indicated the resonance of a soul, this man was dead, nothing but a shell of a man.

Suddenly he swung at me, I dodge but it was obvious what was going on, this _shell_ wanted to kill me, but I wasent going to let him.

As I transformed my arm into my Blood Storm blade he tried to take another swing but this time I blocked and struck back.

_Time skip_

This went on for a while but I was already tired, also I had take a few hits and the pain plus how tired I was, uh-oh.

My blade suddenly banished and I was left to either run and die, or fist fight and die? Suddenly I hear a blade, a scythe blade as I turned, honey hair fluttered past me.

''It's best you leave this to the professionals.'' It was Maka but were was Soul? And..._why was I wondering for him?!_

* * *

><p><em>Time skip, again. Near Maka and Soul's apartment.<em>

Maka decided that I should stay with them for the night, carp, and the worst part...I had to sleep in _Soul's Room_.

''Okay, now that were clean I guess we should head to bed?'' he said 'matter-of-fact'.

''Y-yeah...I guess.'' I stated, to be truthful I've never slept with anyone, not even when I was a baby, so I was..._nervous._

Soul and me laid next to each other, I took the wall and window, I felt a lot more comfortable in a corner. Soul was already asleep but I couldn't.

_I bet I wont even be able to go to the bathroom without either crawling over him or waking him up *Sigh*, __Guess I'm stuck,_ huh?

T.B.C

* * *

><p>So remember, skip chapter one and read from 2 and so on, okay.<p>

Soul: '' PRINCESSof15MAGICS dose not own Soul Eater, if she did then it be worst than having the most powerful Kishan invade Death City, but we still love her...in here and in her dream world.''


End file.
